


The lies we tell

by StealingPennies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealingPennies/pseuds/StealingPennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Merlin, dealing with leaked sex tape or other public scandal. Originally written for the Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lies we tell

Arthur stood by Gwen at the gate of their country estate and forced himself not to squint against the barrage of flashes from the assembled press photographers. The lights were so bright and the crowd so dense he couldn’t pick out individual reporters but he thought he recognised the voices of the political correspondents of the _The Times_ and the _The Daily Telegraph_ in the sea of shouted questions. Odd words like ‘unfaithful’, ‘humiliating’ and ‘career’ came to him out of the general wall of sound. 

“No comment,” Arthur said in his Westminster voice. “My wife and I have nothing more to add to the statement we made earlier.”

Under his hand he felt Gwen flinch but was obscurely proud of the way she stood straight and refused to drop her head or allow her expression to ask for sympathy. 

Later, Merlin had booked him a series of one-on-one media interviews concentrating on the magazine programmes and lifestyle writers rather than the hard news desks as less likely to ask probing questions. Merlin was a gift, a godsend. Arthur did not know what he would do without Merlin. When this latest crisis had emerged Merlin was the phone within minutes drawing up quotes and planning a complete damage limitation campaign.

Merlin was here now, making his way though the press, and squeezing past Arthur and Gwen through the gate into the drive. Arthur allowed himself a single charged glance and the merest touch of an arm as Merlin went past. Gwen looked straight ahead and did not acknowledge his private secretary in any way. 

At last the press were satisfied and consented to leave, bar a small group of freelance photographers hoping to catch Arthur, Gwen or – best of all – Lancelot in some sort in unscripted photo op. Preferably pornographic in content.

Arthur looked at Gwen’s hand clasped in his. She had taken her wedding ring off. He still wore his. “We can go in now.”

One final question, Mr Pendragon, shouted a slim leather-clad figure leaning against a motorbike. She pulled off her helmet and shook out a mane of dark hair. Morgana LeFay, the scrouge of Fleet Street. Arthur pasted a false smile on his face and tried to look curious rather than apprehensive. “How does it feel to know that tapes of your wife having sex with another man are circulating all over the internet? You’re known for your emphasis on family values, does this mean you will ask for a divorce?”

Arthur breathed deep, consciously stopped himself clenching his fists, and kept both his look and his tone neutral. “As I said in my earlier statement, I very much regret that what should be a private matter has been made into a public spectacle. My wife and I have no plans to separate.”

He swung round, taking Gwen with him, and the two of them made an unhurried retreat into the porch.

“Satisfied?” asked Gwen when they were alone. Bitterness sat oddly on her face as if her features did not quite understand how it should look. 

“Yes,” said Arthur. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I would not have had it come to this.”

“No,” she agreed sadly and walked away into the lonely quiet of her own rooms. 

In the book-lined study Merlin was putting finishing touches on a speech Arthur was due to deliver next week on health service reforms. At Arthur’s appearance Merlin went straight into his arms.

“It’ll be alright,” Merlin whispered. “What did I tell you? Everything’s taken care of now.”

Arthur shuddered and relaxed. Merlin was right. Releasing the tapes showing Gwen with Lancelot had been a final resort but Gwen’s insistence on a divorce and threatening to cite Merlin could not be allowed. He was so close to getting his health service reforms pushed through. Reforms that would revolutionise patient care. The political fallout was unthinkable but Arthur knew that was secondary to the personal. What mattered was that he and Merlin were safe now. Safe together.


End file.
